


Good

by theflyinganonymouse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Double Penetration, M/M, Praise Kink, a lil bit o blood, dom/sub themes because this is taekwoon we're talking about, i suddenly write smut???, lol, no real plot, wonshik swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyinganonymouse/pseuds/theflyinganonymouse
Summary: Taekwoon just wants to be good for his boyfriends.





	Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leohyuks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

Taekwoon is already in bed when Wonshik gets home.

He isn’t asleep but he’s close, only moments away, when Wonshik sits down on the bed next to his head and starts petting his hair.

“Are you sleepy, baby?” He asks and, even with his eyes closed, Taekwoon can tell that he’s smiling.

“Yes.” Taekwoon whines.

“Sanghyuk will be home soon.” Wonshik says. “Are you going to be a good for us?”

Taekwoon forces his eyes open as warmth curls in his stomach, “what do I get?”

“Depends how good you are.” Wonshik answers.

“I’m always good.” Taekwoon rubs his face against Wonshik’s jean clad thigh, uses the friction to pull himself further from sleep.

“I don’t know, you were acting like a brat at the shoot this morning.” Wonshik says, twisting his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair and tugging at it.

“Were you mad?” Taekwoon asks.

“A little.” Wonshik admits and he tugs a little harder.

“And Sanghyuk?”

“I don’t know.”

Taekwoon frowns. He doesn’t mean to be annoying or make Wonshik and Sanghyuk angry at him but it knows it happens. He likes being a brat. He likes pushing their buttons and seeing just how much he can get away with but he doesn’t ever want to make them mad. He doesn’t like it when they’re mad at him.

He looks up at Wonshik and their eyes meet, “I love you, you know.”

“I know.”

Taekwoon shifts so he’s on his front, half propped up on one elbow, and unfastens the buttons on Wonshik’s jeans. Wonshik lifts his hips so Taekwoon can shuck his jeans and his boxers down to his knees. Wonshik isn’t hard, not yet, so Taekwoon takes him in his hand and thumbs at the head of his dick, delivers little kitten licks to his length.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth?” He asks once Wonshik is fully hard and he feels Wonshik twitch in his hand. He knows he likes it when Taekwoon is forward. “Do you-.”

“Stop talking.” Wonshik hisses.

Taekwoon does as he’s told and instead wraps his lips around Wonshik’s dick. He sucks at the tip, his tongue flat against the underside of his cock. Wonshik bucks up into the heat of his mouth and Taekwoon lets out the softest of moans.

“Shit, Taek,” Wonshik already sounds breathless, “you look- you look so beautiful with my dick in your mouth.”

Taekwoon feels himself flush.

“You’re so beautiful, Taekwoon.”

Wonshik’s grip on his hair is painfully tight but Taekwoon likes it. He likes to feel how strong Wonshik is, likes to be reminded how easy it would be for Wonshik to take what he wanted. He likes to feel at Wonshik’s mercy.

Taekwoon does not fight when Wonshik pushes his head down, does not gag when Wonshik’s dick hits the back of his throat. Instead he blinks back tears as Wonshik fucks up into his mouth and holds his head down, smashing his nose against the soft skin of his stomach. It’s hard to breathe and Taekwoon’s jaw aches but he does not try to pull away.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck_ , Taek, you feel so good.” Wonshik grunts after a little while, when Taekwoon knows he’s getting close. “You’re so beautiful, baby, so perfect.”

Pleasure twists in Taekwoon’s belly.

Taekwoon tries to move in time with Wonshik’s thrusts, desperate to please his boyfriend, desperate to be good, but he is beginning to feel lightheaded and he cannot find any rhythm to Wonshik’s movements. He hollows his cheeks as best as he can and swallows the saliva that pools in his throat and it makes Wonshik throw his head back and moan.

“You’re so good, you’re so good for me.” He chokes out. “Fuck, Taekwoon.”

Wonshik’s hips jerk up once, twice more and then he’s coming down Taekwoon’s throat.

“ _Fuck_.”

Taekwoon pulls off as soon Wonshik releases his grip on his hair and he rolls onto his back, sucking in desperate lungfuls of air as his whole body trembles. He thinks he might have passed out if Wonshik had lasted any longer.

“Was I good?” He asks, his voice rough and his throat raw.

“The best.” Wonshik tells him and Taekwoon’s toes curl with pleasure. “You were so good for me, baby.”

“You’re never that good for me, hyung.”

Taekwoon jolts upright and his eyes immediately land on Sanghyuk standing in the doorway. He flops back down onto the bed, no longer as content as he had been. Sanghyuk isn’t generous with his praise- not like Wonshik. He makes Taekwoon work hard for it.

Wonshik lets out a breathy laugh, “how long have you been watching?”

“Long enough.” Sanghyuk steps further into the room, shutting and locking the door behind himself. “I’m hurt that you couldn’t wait for me to get home before you started.”

“It was his fault.” Taekwoon and Wonshik say at the same time.

Sanghyuk laughs.

Taekwoon is still trying to calm his breathing when he feels hands on his ankles pulling him down to the bottom of the bed. He hadn’t quite worked his way from under the duvet after Wonshik had woken him so it bunches up over his face and he has to fight his way free, much to his boyfriends’ amusement.

“Poor baby.” Sanghyuk teases once the duvet has been pushed onto the floor. Taekwoon glares up at him, aware that his hair is spectacularly mussed and his sleeping shirt has ridden up to expose the pale skin of his stomach, and Sanghyuk rolls his eyes at him. “Are you sulking?”

Taekwoon sits up, his face now level with Sanghyuk’s crotch, and licks his sore lips, “no.”

“I think he is.” Wonshik says.

“I think so, too.” Sanghyuk palms at himself through his jeans. He asks, “are you going to blow me, too, hyung? Show me how good you can be?”

“If you want me to.” Taekwoon sticks out his bottom lip.

He motions for Sanghyuk to step closer and he tugs down his jeans and boxers as soon as he’s in reach. Sanghyuk is already half hard when Taekwoon takes him in his mouth and he lets out a little moan when Taekwoon swirls his tongue around the head of his dick.

“Fuck.” Wonshik mutters. He likes to watch almost as much as he likes to be involved.

Taekwoon sets a slow pace, bobbing his head up and down Sanghyuk’s dick, taking more and more of him in his mouth with every movement forward and dragging his teeth along his length as he withdraws.

“Get the lube.” Sanghyuk says, sounding only a little bit affected. “I want to try something new tonight.”

Sanghyuk is bigger than Wonshik, thicker, too, and Taekwoon struggles to take all of him in his mouth on the best of days. His throat is already sore from Wonshik fucking his mouth but he forces himself to swallow Sanghyuk down anyway, craving Sanghyuk’s praise.

Sanghyuk moans and he holds Taekwoon’s head in place as he bucks forwards. Taekwoon chokes but he does not bite down or move away even if there are tears streaming from his eyes and he can’t breathe. He can feel himself growing hard, enjoying being under Sanghyuk’s control.

“Oh, shit, has he..?” Wonshik trails off. Taekwoon can hear him touching himself.

Sanghyuk yanks Taekwoon’s head away, his long fingers tangled in Taekwoon’s hair, and there’s spit and precome on Taekwoon’s lips and down his chin, a string of it still attached to Sanghyuk’s dick. Taekwoon doesn’t doubt he looks wrecked already. He likes the idea.

The hand in his hair trails down to cup at his cheek and wipes away some of the tears from his cheek.

“You did well.” Sanghyuk says, his expression incredibly fond.

Taekwoon can’t help but beam even as his cheeks burn red.

“Take your clothes off.” Sanghyuk tells him after he’s kissed him, tasted himself on Taekwoon’s lips, and Taekwoon scrambles to obey. “And then on your hands and knees on the edge of the bed.”

“What do you want me to do?” Wonshik asks.

“Get undressed.” Sanghyuk is already pulling his t-shirt over his head and kicking off his pants. “Then just be ready. We’re going to fuck him.”

Something twists in Taekwoon’s stomach, “at the same time?”

“We’ll go slow.” Sanghyuk promises.

The first of Sanghyuk’s fingers against his entrance is cool from the lube and Taekwoon lets out a little moan as Sanghyuk pushes it into his ass. It’s been nearly a week since they’ve done anything and Taekwoon is tight. Sanghyuk will have to go slowly and he does. Sanghyuk moves his finger in and out, not picking up any kind of speed until he’s certain Taekwoon’s ready for it, and Taekwoon lets out a little whimper when he curls his finger, brushing against his prostate. A second finger follows the first and then, when Taekwoon starts to grow impatient, impossibly hard and so desperate for _more_ , Sanghyuk adds a third.

“Look at me.” Wonshik says and Taekwoon does as he’s told. He watches as Wonshik strokes himself, his dick stiff in his hand. “Good boy, Taekwoon. You look so beautiful with Hyukkie’s fingers in your ass. You look so beautiful, I could come just watching you.”

“You’re too easy to please.” Sanghyuk snorts but he sounds short of breath.

Sanghyuk flexes his fingers, stretches Taekwoon out, and Taekwoon begins to whine because it isn’t enough. Sanghyuk pumps his fingers in and out and barely touches his prostate, as if he’s avoiding it. Maybe he is. Taekwoon wouldn’t put it past him. He likes Taekwoon to work for his pleasure.

“Sanghyuk.” He whimpers. “Please, Sanghyuk, more.”

“So eager.” He tuts but he adds a fourth finger anyway and Taekwoon sees stars when he presses down on just the right spot. “I can’t rush this, hyung. I need you to be loose if this is going to work.”

“Just do it.” Taekwoon rubs against the mattress and moans at the delicious friction of the cotton against his throbbing dick. “I’m ready. I want to feel you- I want to feel you both.”

“Well, Wonshik, you heard the man.” Sanghyuk presses against his prostate one last time before slipping his fingers from Taekwoon’s ass. He slaps his lube slicked hand against Taekwoon’s ass cheek hard enough that Taekwoon knows there’s going to be a mark. He feels himself flush and his dick twitches. He hopes he bruises. “Do you want to go first?”

“Come here, Taekwoon.” Wonshik is leaning against the headboard and he pats at his lap. He kisses Taekwoon deeply when the older crawls up the bed to him, licking into his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. “You’re going to be so good for us, baby.”

Taekwoon crawls into his lap and he grinds against Wonshik’s dick.

“Does that feel nice?” He whispers into Wonshik’s ear, dragging his blunt fingernails across the hard muscle of boyfriend’s stomach.

“Good boys don’t tease.” Wonshik reminds him.

Taekwoon can feel Sanghyuk’s solid presence at his back and so expects the smack to his ass, “come on, get on with it.”

“And you said he was eager.” Wonshik mutters but then he gasps as Taekwoon slowly sinks down onto his dick. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Taekwoon gives himself a moment to adjust, already feeling so full with only Wonshik inside him, before he begins to move. He lifts himself up onto his knees before dropping back down onto Wonshik’s dick again and again.

Wonshik moans his name and grips at his hips and at his ass and Taekwoon hopes it’s enough to leave bruises. He likes it when Wonshik and Sanghyuk leave marks on his skin.

A minute slips by and then another and Taekwoon and Wonshik build up a rhythm and Taekwoon can feel pleasure build in his belly at the nonsense words of praise that slip passed Wonshik’s lips.

“Sanghyuk.” Wonshik hisses. “Are you-?”

“Stop, so I can-.”

The bed dips as Sanghyuk shuffles closer and Taekwoon slows and stops his movements, instead wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s shoulders and burying his nose into the crook of Wonshik’s neck. He feels the head of Sanghyuk’s cock at his entrance and he braces himself.

Sanghyuk rubs at the small of his back, “you need to relax, Taek.”

Taekwoon lets out a deep breath and forces the tension from his body. It’s hard when he’s already so keyed up.

Sanghyuk pushes his way in and Taekwoon bites his bottom lip to smother a cry of pain. The stretch is unbelievable even though the tip of Sanghyuk’s dick has barely breached his rim.

“Are you good, baby?” Wonshik asks and Taekwoon nods his head even if it’s a lie. “You’re doing so well, you’re always so good for us.”

“Relax.” Sanghyuk pushes in just a little bit more. “Be good for me, hyung. Relax.”

Taekwoon draws in a shaky breath and lets himself fall limp against Wonshik’s chest.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Wonshik murmurs and then he lets out a groan when Sanghyuk’s dick presses against his. “Oh, fuck, Taek, you’re so tight. You feel so good.”

It seems to take an age before Sanghyuk finally bottoms out.

Taekwoon is a shaking mess. It hurts, it hurts a lot, his asshole burning from being stretched so wide, but he’s desperate to be good. He wants Sanghyuk and Wonshik to enjoy themselves. They wanted this and he wants them to be happy.

Sanghyuk presses soft kisses against Taekwoon’s sweaty neck, “I’m going to start moving. Is that okay?”

Taekwoon nods.

He feels so small sandwiched between his boyfriends, their chests both hard with muscle, their arms strong and their thighs thick, and he concentrates on that rather than the slow slide of Sanghyuk in and out of his hole.

Wonshik takes him in his hand and rubs his thumb over his slit. Taekwoon jerks, having not expected it, and the movement has both Wonshik and Sanghyuk moaning.

“Shit, baby, you feel so good.”

So, Taekwoon moves again.

It doesn’t feel good and it hurts – it hurts, it hurts, _it hurts_ – until Sanghyuk shifts his angle and suddenly Taekwoon’s vision whites out.

“There.” He begs. “Please, please-.”

Then they’re all moving and it hurts, like Taekwoon is being split in two, but, god, he’s never felt anything like it. It’s so _intense_. The pressure of Sanghyuk and then Wonshik and then Sanghyuk and then Wonshik again hitting against his prostate is nonstop. His body feels electric. There is no pause in the white hot bursts of pleasure that run up his spine and spread out to the rest of his body, to the tips of his fingers and the tips of his toes. He shakes and he muffles shouts against Wonshik’s skin. He wants it to end because it hurts so fucking bad but, at the same time, he never wants it to stop, delirious from just how _good_ it feels.  He can hear himself begging for more, for Wonshik and for Sanghyuk to move faster, harder, and it’s all just too much.

Wonshik keeps on stroking him and Sanghyuk’s hands are everywhere, pressing bruises into his skin, and it’s too much. There’s a rushing feeling in his belly and he’s so incredibly close.

“I’m going to-.”

“Come for us, baby.” Wonshik breathes.

 Taekwoon squeezes his eyes shut and comes with a shout, his release splattering over his and Wonshik’s stomachs. Wonshik continues to drag his hand up and down Taekwoon’s length, milking him dry, and his and Sanghyuk’s thrusts grow quicker, more brutal, and Taekwoon is so sensitive. It’s too much. He feels raw.

“Please.” He begs. “Please, please, _please_.”

Wonshik comes with a grunt and Sanghyuk follows a couple of thrusts after.

Sanghyuk pulls out and collapses onto the bed, “fuck. That was- _fuck_.”

“Baby? Taek? Are you okay?” Wonshik asks and Taekwoon realises he’s sobbing, his whole body shaking. “You’re crying.”

“I’m okay.” He tries to get himself to stop, forcing himself to take deep breaths. “I’m okay, it was good, I’m okay.”

Wonshik pulls out and Taekwoon’s hole clenches around nothing. Without the pleasure there to distract him from the pain he realises just how much he hurts. He jams his hand into his mouth and bites down so he can smother his pained whimpers.  

“Is he okay?” Sanghyuk asks and he sounds concerned.

Taekwoon’s legs feel too much like jelly for him to try and move away from the sticky mess of Wonshik’s skin. There’s come leaking from his asshole and down the inside of his thighs and he _hurts_.

“Taekwoon, what’s wrong?” Wonshik presses kisses against his shoulder, Taekwoon’s face still mostly buried in the crook of his neck.

“It hurts.” He moans.

Sanghyuk sits up again and shuffles across the bed and hisses once he’s at Taekwoon’s back once more.

“He’s bleeding.” He says. “Just a little but, still...”

Wonshik swears.

Sanghyuk kneads the muscles at the base of Taekwoon’s back and that helps to ease some of the tension that’s built up in the muscles there.

“I’m sorry.” He says and Taekwoon can hear the guilt in his voice. “I didn’t realise- why didn’t you say we were hurting you?”

Taekwoon’s sobs begin to slow as the initial burst of pain passes and he feels embarrassed, “it felt good. I liked it, I did, and I… I just wanted to be good.”

“You’re always so good.” Wonshik immediately assures him. “You’re always so perfect for us.”

“You were amazing.” Sanghyuk agrees and Taekwoon melts against Wonshik, warmth spreading through his veins. “You were so good for us, hyung, but you should have stopped us. We wouldn’t have been mad.”

“I wanted to be good.” Taekwoon repeats stubbornly.

“We love you.” Wonshik says.

“Even when you think you’re not being good.” Sanghyuk agrees. “You’re always perfect for us. We love you.”

Taekwoon is embarrassed by the softness in their voices and he can feel his cheeks heat up but it feels good, too. Really good.

“I love you, too.” He says and his voice is thick even if his sobs have now mostly stopped. “We can try that again but maybe not for a little while.”

“Or ever again.” Wonshik shakes his head. “We don’t want to hurt you like that.”

“I’m simple man.” Sanghyuk declares, pressing kisses down Taekwoon’s spine. “I can settle for tying you to the bedposts and taking turns to fuck you.”

Wonshik hums in agreement, “it’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

“Later.” Taekwoon says and he hopes they can hear the promise in his voice. “When I don’t hurt so much.”

They clean him up once Taekwoon feels ready to move. Their hands are gentle and slow and they litter his skin with kisses as they work, kiss each other whenever their lips land on the same bit of skin. It’s all so soft and sweet that Taekwoon can’t help but feel sleepy and content.

Once they’re clean, Wonshik prepares a hot water bottle and Sanghyuk changes the sheets on Taekwoon’s bed. It isn’t big enough for the three of them, not really, but they curl together under the duvet anyway with Taekwoon in the middle and Sanghyuk and Wonshik on either side. They take it in turns kissing him and whispering quiet words of praise in his ear. Sanghyuk keeps the hot water bottle pressed against his lower back and Wonshik runs his fingers up and down his ribs and it isn’t long before Taekwoon, warm and comfortable and feeling so incredibly _loved_ , falls asleep.


End file.
